


Silence.

by Ragna



Series: Feel my Feels, please. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragna/pseuds/Ragna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trate de dejarlo, de ver la felicidad en el mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor no me maten XD

Mire mi reflejo en el espejo, los golpes en mi cintura estaban todo morados, pequeñas pero profundas cicatrices esparcidas por mis caderas y muslos, observe en silencio la navaja a mi lado en el lavabo. Mis costillas se comenzaban a ver, trate de ocultarlo, de verdad lo hice. Trate de dejarlo, de ver la felicidad en el mundo, de no sentirme inútil, de al menos pensar que para mi padre le sería una necesidad. Pero me di cuenta que más importante era su trabajo, lo que pensaran de el al tener un hijo como yo. Mi mejor amigo es un hombre lobo, tiene toda una manada que lo respalda si me voy hoy. Ya ni se da cuenta de mi existencia, no le importo. Listo, la decisión ya está tomada. Madre por favor recíbeme en tus brazos. Yo… ya no puedo más.

 

Presione con fuerza en mi piel, sentí como la carne se separaba de apoco ardiéndome el cuerpo entero, pero se sentía bien: A gusto, seguí el camino hasta el codo. El líquido rojizo comenzó a salir a montones y yo sonreí, sonríe  como un loco. Estaba feliz de lo que había logrado. Había cerrado la ventana, esparcido mountain ash en toda la entrada de la puerta de mi baño. Todo para que ningún ser sobre natural conocido viniera a mi rescate. Y ningún humano también por que la puerta de mi cuarto estaba con llave sellada.

 

Cerré los ojos disfrutando de la calma, todo estaba en silencio. Oh quizá no pero mis oídos se debieron haber tapado por el agua de la tina, estaba en paz conmigo mismo.

 

Imágenes pasaron por mi mente, mi madre conmigo jugando, mi padre con nosotros riendo. Scott junto a mi apoyándome en mis penas cuando éramos pequeños. Mi padre tirándome un vaso con wiski por la cabeza, yo solo cuando los primeros cortes vinieron, cuando vomite por primera vez a causa propia, cuando Derek me amenazo, cuando Erica se burló de mí, cuando Isaac me ignoro, cuando Lydia me desprecio, cuando Allison se rio de mi por ser débil, cuando Scott me dejo en último lugar dejándome como blanco para cualquiera.

 

Todo eso paso por mi mente y las lágrimas se mesclaron con el agua. Poco a poco comencé a escuchar como el latido de mi corazón se iba pausando cada vez más, entonces…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sip, si muere. Pero no tan asi xd alguien lo salva, tranquilos xdddd


End file.
